


At the therapist

by Rain_GellerBing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, couples therapy, i am pretty sure this is not how it works, i know nothing about couples therapy so don't think this is how it works, the therapist is done with their bitchering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_GellerBing/pseuds/Rain_GellerBing
Summary: Her first thought as she walked into the room was "I do not get paid enough to deal with this."Without a word, she sat on her sofa, but she didn't pick up her notebook to even pretend to take notes. She was so done with Flint and Wood, the worst couple she had ever had since she had started to work as a couples therapist.





	At the therapist

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would upload this a couple of days after At the bank... I guess I don't know how to count.
> 
> The prompt, like for the other drabble, can be found [here](http://unblockingwritersblock.tumblr.com/post/169788399993/586)
> 
> Hope you will enjoy it :)

Her first thought as she walked into the room was  _ I do not get paid enough to deal with this _ .

  
  


Without a word, she sat on her sofa, but she didn't pick up her notebook to even pretend to take notes. She was so done with Flint and Wood, the worst couple she had ever had since she had started to work as a couples therapist.

  
  


“May I know why I was called in for 'an emergency' and it's you two? Again? For the third time this week?”

  
  


The Flint-Wood couple was the worst, and not because they didn't listen to her. They listened too much. And they asked her secretary to book an appointment every time they argued about something. And they argued a lot.

  
  


“It's Marcus, doctor.” Oliver said, side-glancing at his husband, who was sitting as far from him as possible on the little blue couch. The couch wasn't exactly small, but the two men were so big it shrank under their bodies.

  
  


She wanted to roll her eyes. It was always the other's fault, as it often happened in couples. But the two young men were the worst when it came to assuming their responsibilities. They were both rather childish in that regard, and it was a pain to witness as their therapist.

  
  


“Well doctor, I know that this time it's my fault, but I have my reasons to act the way I do.” Marcus said, not even looking at her, but at his husband, with a 'look at me, I am a responsible human being, not like you' stare.

  
  


“This is a first, Marcus, and I'm proud of you, but can you please explain what is going on? Quickly? It's Saturday evening after all.” she sounded less proud and less annoyed than she was, which was a pity, because the two men should have known how much they were a pain in the ass.

  
  


“He doesn't want to come to my next match, doctor!” Oliver almost shouted, and he earned a death glare from the doctor.

  
  


“What did I say about interrupting the other, Oliver?” she said, trying to recall what did Oliver play. She didn't like sports at all, but she should have remembered something that basic, right? Oh shit, what was it? Was he a rugby player? Or was he a football keeper?

  
  


“You said it's not how therapy works. But you also just said that you want to make this quick.” Oliver pointed out.

  
  


“Yes, I want to make this quick, and you just made us lose five minutes of out precious time.” she retorted, and Oliver sank in the couch, crossing his arms and looking at his husband to let him talk, angry at the doctor. Perfect.

  
  


“As Oliver kindly said for me,” Marcus said, not without a shitload of sarcasm, “I don't want to go to his next match. Which should not be a big enough problem to come here.”

  
  


The doctor wanted to say that she agreed, but Oliver preceded her.

  
  


“It's the first time in six years that you're not coming! You even came that time you had the flu and I strictly told you to stay in bed! It  _ is _ a big deal, am I right, doctor?”

  
  


“If you put it that way, it probably is a bigger deal than I thought.” she admitted, bitterly. “Why don't you want to go, Marcus?”

  
  


After a moment – she was scared Oliver would talk again, but the man was able to stay quiet, which was new and great – Marcus finally spoke, with so much hatred that it surprised her.

  
  


“Martha Goodwit is going to be there, and I frankly don't want to see her.”

  
  


She tried to remember, and something came to mind. Martha, the teams' manager new assistant, who Marcus had stated before he didn't like.

  
  


“I can understand you don't want to see her, but I guess the stadium is going to be enough for the both of you, right Marcus? And you love going to watch Oliver's matches, so think about it, okay? Don't dismiss the whole thing right away.”

 

“I know the stadium is big enough for us not to see each other, but I'm sure she will come and flirt with Oliver like she always does at the end of the matches, and I don't want to be there for that part.”

  
  


Marcus looked angry, Oliver annoyed. She was both.

  
  


“I am sorry to interrupt, doctor, but as I said before I'm pretty sure Martha's not flirting with me. She knows I'm _happily_ _married_ and that I'm _gay_ , so I don't really see what is Marcus' problem!” Oliver blunted out.

  
  


She closed her eyes for a second, and then opened them again.

  
  


“I don't see what you want me to do, guys. I can't force Marcus to come, or talk him into coming. We've been working on Marcus' fear of losing you recently, but therapy is not like a magic spell. I can't make his fear disappear in a second, okay? Magic doesn't exist.”

  
  


The two men gave each other a weird look. How were they smiling after what she said, she didn't understand.

  
  


“Anyway, this is not something I can help you with. If Marcus doesn't want to come, he will not come. End of the story. Now, can I go back to do what I am supposed to do in my free time and see you next week?”

 

Marcus smiled. “Sure, doctor. I will try to go to understand if Martha's really flirting with Oliver or not.”

  
  


Oliver scoffed. “You'll finally get it! Thank you for coming, Mar.”

  
  


“No, I will show you that I'm right, idiot. She has been flirting with you since day one, and-”

 

“And you can finish this conversation out of my office. Go home. Now.” she commanded, scaring both guys. They were big and strong, but when she used her Prussian general's voice they looked like two fearful chickens.

  
  


They finally went out, and she sighed in relief. It was over, she could go home and prepare for the evening.

  
  
That was the moment she realized she had thrown them out before having them pay the session. Shit, she really didn't get paid enough for that.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my beta Nari, look her up on tumblr and show her all the love she deserved ;)
> 
> All kinds of feedback are welcome, and if you want to chat just come and say [hi](https://writerrain.tumblr.com/)


End file.
